nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Galand
is a demon who is a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. He was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until he was set free by Hendrickson. Appearance Galan is a tall and slender humanoid, towering over many of the Holy Knights and the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins (aside from Diane). Unlike the other Ten Commandments, Galan is covered from head to toe with armor with a helmet somewhat similar to Golgius'. His knee caps are covered with a fierce and sinister mask-like design. However, it is suggested that Galan is in fact the armor itself as the mouth piece is fully functional as his own mouth. Personality Galan has been shown to be very sadistic and battle crazed, as he was very eager to go to battle against new enemies despite most of his magical powers being drained and was joyful to still find powerful people after centuries of being sealed. History 3,000 years ago Along with the rest of the Demon Clan, Galan was sealed away by the Goddess Clan after losing the Ancient War against the Four Races (Human, Fairy, Giant and Goddess Clans). Plot Current arc After Hendrickson manages to weaken the seal on the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, Galan and the rest of his fellow Demon Clan members appear before Fraudrin (in Dreyfus' body) and the terrified ex Great Holy Knight. Shortly after being updated on the current state of Britannia, Zeldris suggests that they head East for Edinburgh Castle to recuperate their severely drained magical powers. In agreement the Ten Commandments depart Zhuhur Valley, leaving Hendrickson alone. Arriving at Edinburgh Castle, Galan and his fellow Ten Commandments find it in ruins, concluding that it was Meliodas who caused the destruction of the castle as if there was a great battle fought there. Overhearing his comrades' conversation about the two Albion's destruction in the Fairy King's Forest and Camelot while resting, Galan was overjoyed to the fact there are powerful people still around even in the current age and wanted some action but Zeldris stopped him as he reminded the demon that it was their pride that got them to ended up sealed by the Goddess Clan 3,000 years ago which Galan dryly brushed it off. Heading to Camelot after taking notice of a certain power that took out Albion by his tentacled comrade, Galan made 72 high jumps to his destination there and makes himself known before the southern kingdom's Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins who were unnerved of his presence. Abilities and Equipment Like all members of the Demon Clan, Galan possess a Black Mark similar to Meliodas. He is capable of utilizing his black mark to form wings for flight. As a member of the Ten Commandments, he may be deemed exceptionally powerful. His aura, along with the other Ten Commandments, was immense enough to have Hendrickson break into a sweat of fear. His power level has been measured at 26,000 in his depleted state, a magnitude far greater than any of the Seven Deadly Sins revealed thus far. As the of the Ten Commandments, the Demon King bestowed Galan with an ability to petrify anybody who speaks a lie in front of him. Weapons Galan wields a large double sided spear in combat. One end resembles a harpoon, while the opposite end is shaped like an axe blade. * : Jumping high in the air, Galan executes a series of deadly piercing attacks of his spear in every direction of the surrounding area, causing massive shockwaves from every blow he carried. Relationships Battles Current arc *Meliodas, Diane, Merlin, Slader & the Holy Knights of Camelot vs. Galan: Win *Diane & Matrona vs. Galan: Indecisive Trivia * Galan's face somewhat resembles that of Golgius' helm. * Galan's ability "Truth" coincides with the eighth/ninth commandment of the Ten Commandments: "Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor."http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ten_Commandments#Traditions_for_numbering References }} Navigation es:Galan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Ten Commandments